Subraces
There are many various bloodlines of the four races in Aegis. These are alternatives of the same race, changed genetically through generations of environmental and physiological change. Although all from the same forefathers they do still retain obvious differences. The Elves Other than the common Elf who populates the lands of Malinor, there are three other types of elf. The Dark Elf You are of the Dark Elves, the dusty skinned brothers of the Elves. Although more cunning and physically stronger than your brothers, you lack their patience and skills in archery. The Dark Elves receive + 20 Swordsmanship - 20 Archery The High Elf You're a High Elf, the most graceful of the Elves and most educated. You attend the councils of Malinor and make sure the ways of your ancestors are passed on. The High Elves receive - 10 Swordsmanship - 10 Archery + 50 Herbalism The Wood Elf Ah, a Wood Elf, a nimble creature of the forests of Malinor, shorter but more agile than your Elven kin. You are known to be the best archers in all of Aegis! The Wood Elves receive - 20 Swordsmanship + 20 Archery Also basic woodland magicks. The Humans The Humans are split into three main, closely related, sub-races. The Northerner A Northerner, the grand guardians of the northern reaches of Oren. The most powerfully built of the humans, they protect the northern wastes from invasion. You are strong willed, survivor of the winters. The Northerners receive + 20 Swordsmanship - 50 Herbalism The Southeron A Southeron, a cunning politician of the south. You stand in the councils of Oren, making sure that coin is aplenty and bellys are full. The greatest minds in all of Aegis are those of the Southerons. The Southerons receive + 20 Swordsmanship + 20 Herbalism - 20 Repair - 20 Axes - 20 Mining The Halfling Ah, a Halfling, you're a farm loving, food assimilating little master of the fields. A ball of good and honesty, you sly away from traveling and enjoy the ales and meads of Aegis in the quiet town of Dunwood. The Halflings receive - 50 Swordsmanship + 100 Herbalism The Orcs The Orcs are very strong of blood. But recent events has created three types of Orc. The Shaman The Shaman Orcs are amongst the most powerful and intelligent of beings in Aegis. You, are among them. With the ability to cast powerful shamanistic spells you command the spiritual identity of the Orc War Nation. The Shamans receive The ability to cast magic The Nomad Gazum Votar! You are a Nomad! You be da masters of da raiding! Aldo not da sharpest tool in da shed you be cellulite removal good with da fists and da axes! But also da nicest of da orcs, making good friends with all da Aegis. The Nomad Orcs receive + 20 Unarmed - 20 Swordsmanship The Goblin Goblins are fickle creatures. They are smaller Orcs, their lack of size has allowed them to grow in mind. More cunning than their larger brethren they are usually the merchants and ambassadors of the Orcs. Goblins receive - 20 Unarmed - 20 Axes + 50 Repair The Dwarves Harumm! The Dwarves of Kal'Urguan are strong and aplenty! But some are more attuned to jobs than others! The Mountain Dwarf The grand mountain dwarves of Kal'Alras are known to be stalwart defenders of their cities. Although unlike their underground living brethren, they stand strong on land and defend their cities and villages with strong arms and axes! The Mountain Dwarves receive + 30 Axes - 30 Mining The Cave Dwarf You are a cavern dwarf, the great forefathers of all dwarves. Living in the great underground metropolis of Kal'Urguan, you are the best crafters and miners of Aegis, building wonders of stone and concrete. The Cave Dwarves receive + 30 Mining - 30 Axes The Forest Dwarf The forest dwarves are the tree loving counterparts of their brethren. They live in the forests of Aegis mingling happily with the Elves. They are the more eloquent and well educated of the Dwarves, learning much from the elves and men. The Forest Dwarves receive - 30 Axes + 30 Woodcutting How to become a sub-race It is quite simple, Make sure you are already registered with the /register If you do not want to change to a sub-race you are free to stay as the generic race itself If you wish to change to become a subrace you can use the command /subrace (racename) E.G if you're an Elf you can use /subrace Dark Elf Make sure to role-play your sub-race well and to have a skin that portrays it.